1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diclorobenzyl alcohol, containing preparations.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to use 2,4-dichlorobenzyl alcohol (hereinafter referred to as 2,4-DCBA) as a bactericidal and/or fungicidal agent against a variety of bacteria and fungi, including yeast, mould fungi, fungi in the skin, and a number of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria. Thus, it has been known to use 2,4-DCBA in combination with other bactericidal agents in antiseptic lozenges for more than 30 years.
2,4-DCBA has also successfully been used as an antimicrobial agent for treatment of infections in mouth and throat, in antiseptic skin preparations for disinfection and treatment of minor cuts and abrasions, and foot creams/lotions for treatment of fungi.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,528 discloses a pharmaceutical preparation for oral use which includes 2,4-DCBA and a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent or carrier. The compositions inter alia include mouth washes, toothpastes, pastilles, lozenges, lotions, eardrops, which compositions are used for combating infections caused by bacteria and fungi in ear, throat and skin. If desired, the composition may also contain saligenin (o-hydroxy-benzyl alcohol) which is a local anaesthetic, incorporated in order to impart both bactericidal and anaesthetic effect to compositions for oral use.
EP patent application No. 161 898 discloses dentrifice compositions, including tooth creams and tooth gels, and which comprise a bactericidal agent for treatment of plaque (bacteria coatings), e.g. 2,4-DCBA.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,583 discloses antimicrobial compositions for disinfection of the skin of humans and animals, which compositions inter alia may contain dichlorobenzyl alcohol, e.g. 2,4-DCBA. The compositions may also be used for disinfection of surgical instruments and equipment. The compositions are particularly suited for disinfection of hands, e.g. in case of surgery.
WO 95/26134 discloses a composition for application onto a surface, such as the surface of an apparatus or an instrument, a dressing, a glove, a condom or a skin surface, and comprising an agent for inactivating a so-called irritant and a substance which effectively prevents the irritant-inactivating agent from binding to the surface. Antimicrobial agents, including 2,4-DCBA, are mentioned as examples of irritant-inactivating agents.
WO 92/1811 discloses the use of an antimicrobial agent, such as 2,4-DCBA, for preparing a preparation for treatment of gastric disorders caused by the microorganism Helicobacter pylori.
WO 96/32934 discloses the use of a composition comprising 2,4-DCBA and amylmetacresol for preparing a medicament for the treatment or prevention of HIV viral infections.
EP 0 733 357 discloses topical pharmaceutical formulations in the form of a thixotropic gel, which formulation besides an active component contains from 2 to 15% of colloidal silica, water and optionally one or more excipients. As examples of active components, mention is made of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents and anti-bacterials/antibiotics. I.a. a formulation containing 2,4-DCBA is mentioned.
Further, it is known to use 2,4-DCBA in order to prevent bacterial/fungal growth in e.g. cosmetics, toilet ware, including shampoos and antiplaque toothpastes, household articles, textiles, timber, leather goods, paper etc.